My Heart Will Go On
by It'sFun2BCrazy
Summary: But she knew there was no price that she wouldn't pay to get Charlie back. She would trade her whole world just to see his face one more time.   During The Last Olympian.  one shot.


**Hey, My Peeps, just a sad story I thought of, hope you like it!~Own Nothing**

Silena was lying on her back. Staring at the sky. She watched as a figure on a Pegasus flew past.

_I used to ride on Pegasus's_, She remembered. But It was like a dream to her now, a blurry picture of her life she couldn't see clear enough. All Silena knew now was sorrow, sorrow, despair, and denial. She knew, in some part of her mind, it was real, that Charlie really had died. But she wouldn't let that come out. She couldn't. She was holding on by a thread now, if she let that come out she would fall apart. She had to stay together. For the camp. For Chiron. For the Demigods. But she knew the real reason she was doing it. For Charlie. He had given his life for this cause.

_Maybe, someday, I will too. _She thought. She knew her heart was broken, there was nothing else this could be. She remembered the romance novels shed snuck out of her dads room when she was little. She had learned a lot from those novels, a lot she didn't need to know, but some of it, she did. If anything. She had learned what heartbreak was. In the novels, it was never this bad. The lover always came back. But Silena knew with a dead, sick, certainty that her lover was not coming back.

_I could come to him,_ She thought. But she did her best to rid herself of that thought. She couldn't. But it wasn't because she was afraid, it was because Charlie wouldn't. It seemed like she based so much of her life now on what Charlie would've done. Like she was trying to become him, so she could be with him. But she knew that was impossible.

_He, he, would've, . . . if he had, . . ._ She tried to think of something comforting to say, to make her feel better. But she couldn't. She rolled over in the grass. Her perfect, dark hair falling over her face. She had not combed it, something a daughter of Aphrodite would never do. But maybe Aphrodite had knew heartbreak like this once too. or just taken pity on her, because when she woke up, her hair was perfect again. She guessed she was grateful, she really tried to be. But at the moment she didn't care what she looked like. She just wanted to be with Charlie.

_But I can't._ She thought. She had never wanted anything more than to be with Charlie. Not even when prom rolled around and she wanted that designer dress. She hadn't got it. It was too much. But she knew there was no price that she wouldn't pay to get Charlie back. She would trade her whole world just to see his face one more time. His real face, not a picture, like she carried around with her everywhere. She didn't look at it anymore though. It hurt too much. She didn't look at it, but she couldn't stop carrying it.

_My Heart Will Go On._ For some reason, the theme song from her favorite movie, Titanic, chose this moment to come to her mind.

_My heart can't go on. _She thought. Arguing with the invisible voice in her head. But she knew it would. It had to. She was built for this, really. Daughters of Aphrodite went through heartbreak all the time. They were supposed to. It was sort of like those houses that they build to withstand hurricanes. Daughters of Aphrodite were built to deal with heartbreak.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later,. . . . .<em>

Silena lay, her head in Clarisse's arms, in too much pain, too weak, to move. she heard sounds around her, but it was like they didn't reach her ears. Some, some, picture was forming out of the nothingness she saw. A face. As it got clearer, she recognized it. It was a face she hadn't seen in a long time, a face she thought shed never see again. For the first time in a long time, she smiled.

_Maybe, _She thought silently, _Maybe my heart doesn't have to go on._

But really, her heart did go on. It went on to where it belonged, or, more accurately, to who it belonged._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love you all! R&amp;R!<strong>_

_**~~~~~CrAzY**_


End file.
